Twisted Rose
by Storywhisper
Summary: The Drabbles of Wonderland that I write when I can't write anything. Most of them are free standing but some tie into Both Shattered and Broken. Interesting enough for a short read, and you'll see sides of the characters you don't see often in my work. lo
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Something that's been going through my head for a while, a collection of random drabbles based off of my Wonderland Characters. Some stories tie in with Shattered, and some don't. This one I can't tell where it goes. But it was interesting.  
Don't forget that Dear Alice met Cheshire when he was with the Duchess, so I played with the idea. I might do another Drabble for these two again, playing with it. **

**My insanity will go forward in these chapters of fun and myth. Though I doubt I can post nearly half of what I've written because their is too much that would spoil Shattered. LOL. **

**Enjoy and review!**

**Hearts.**

**--**

**Drabble One.  
Honey Touch.**

The Duchess was always found of her Cat, as she called the slender young man who'd stumbled to her doorway quite a few years ago. He was young, handsome, and every bit the man she needed, the man her husband had never been.

It made perfect sense to her then, that she would wrap him into her life, force him to fit into her world.

Cheshire, she called him, her strange little Cheshire Cat. Odd lilac eyes that only smiled for her.

She reached her hand out, even as her child cried in the backroom, reached her hand out and touched his silky hair.

He tilted his head up and looked at her with tired eyes, eyes that said he'd grown weary of this game.

"Are you tired, Cat?" The duchess whispered, her voice soft and honey like.

"Never, my lady." Cheshire always answered. He rose onto his knees, laid his head on her thigh, and shivered as her fingers tangled into his hair.

A twisted love that never was.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Again, another Drabble. I have a lot so they'll be posted easily faster than my other stories. This one I almost didn't post because it might give too much away, but than I decided that this story isn't going to be told in Shattered, so there is no harm in it being told now. **

**It's Heart's and White's first meeting, though Heart's doesn't remember it and White is too forget fulll of it to care either way. The idea behind it is that White, still Prince of the Waste, went to find the next queen, the person sent to find the queen should always be the same, his grandfatehr did it, and now it's his turn. **

**I like this couple quite a bit, though I think I'm the first to pair them together, they're interesting I do say. I think White's the type of person who is a little bit too rough around the edges to be a truly good man, that's why he and Heart's are perfect together, they both have a sense of what needs doing and they're going to do it come hell or high water. **

**So, another one bites the dust. I have plenty in my head that I'm writing out, and some already written. I'm just trying to post them in one go. All mistakes are mine and should be pointed out so it can be fixed. Many thanks to those brave souls who do it.**

**Reviews are my life, I live for 'em.**

**Hearts  
--**

**Drabble Two  
The Rose**

**---**

Rose balanced on the school yard fence, she smiled absentmindedly and tried to retain her balance. Suddenly her black shoes, smooth and shiny, slid from the wood and met thin air. There was a moment of shock, and than warm arms caught her.

She tilted her head up and stared into pale rose colored eyes. "Hello," she greeted without thinking.

The man carefully set her down on the ground, his white hair falling around his face like a veil. "Hello," he replied, a knee-jerk reaction.

Rose reached her hand out, "Rose Harte," she introduced, "I'm ten years old."

The man laughed softly, "Ten? Really?" he smiled, "That's a fine age, a very fine age." He hesitated. "Do you like stories?"

"Oh, very much so!" Rose giggled, she loved a good story.

"I have one you just might like, if you've got the time of day." The man said.

Rose turned and looked back at the school house, the teacher had already called the rest of the class in, forgetting Rose. "I have time," she answered.

The man simply sat down in the slightly over grown grass, his long limbs looking completely at ease.

Rose sat in front of him, her hands smoothing her skirt down.

"Have you ever heard of Wonderland?" The man asked.

"No." Rose answered.

The man's smile widened, "Well, I might as well tell you… Rose Harte."

And they talked long past the last bell, and past the cries that dinner was ready.

Rose Harte never went home. Rose Harte would never come home again. Though it didn't mean she died, she simply vanished.

Another missing child in a world of plenty of them, but Rose Harte had a much better time of going missing than many other children did.

Though strangely enough, the man who helped her go missing would be the one whom she loved without a doubt, though she tended to forget him in those early years. But one day she would remember him, she would see his face and love him more so than any other.

He was her Truth.

Though on that sunny school day, talking in the over grown grass, neither knew it. A Rabbit and A Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another one of my twisted works. Lol. **

**Truce.**

**--**

**Mock shuttered slightly as the plump fingers traced along his face. He lifted his head just slightly and closed his eyes. **

**He reminded himself that this was his choice. When he thought and the village and the people living there… it was worth it. He told himself it was worth it.**

**The Duchess chuckled, "are you scared of me?" she questioned. Her voice smooth and soft.**

**Mock opened his eyes, looked into hers and nodded, "Yes." He answered.**

**The Duchess smiled wider. She leaned down slowly, teasingly, and pressed her mouth against his tan cheek, her fingers slid around his head and tangled in his hair. slower still she moved her mouth from his cheek down to his chin and finally to his lips.**

**He tasted like her favorite soup. She shuddered and deepened the kiss, even as the former turtle whimpered and pushed away, gasping. **

**Mock shuddered and a small whimper rose in his throat. **

**The Duchess only cupped his chin again and started all over.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Short little bit for you guys to chew on. I thought you might like another snip of Dormouse and Time. Don't hold me to this, ok. I don't know if this scene really took place or not. For all I know, Time never went to Alice's dinner. **

**I'll try and write that scene for you guys, so you see if from Alice's POV. I'll be doing a lot of short snips like this for a while. I'm still without a laptop to update anything major!**

**Love ya!**

**Hearts**

**

* * *

**

**Twisted Heart.**

* * *

He tried to hide it, ignore it, pretend that he didn't feel it. But there were times when Dormouse couldn't hide what he felt inside his chest.

Even when Time's arms were curled around his waist, he still felt it. And tonight was no different.

Alice was finally queen, the ceremony had been held just that evening, and Alice had looked stunning. There was no hiding that Dormouse loved his queen with ever particle in his body, but it wasn't the type of love he felt for another person at that table.

Hatter.

He stared across the table at the man and felt like a love sick puppy, or maybe he just felt sick. Sick of himself, and just plain sick. His stomach rolled around in an unhappy manner, reminding him that he hadn't taken a bite of anything on his plate. In fact it had been weeks since he'd eaten anything.

God, wasn't he a fool? How could he be in love with the man who was practically his brother in law? It made no sense.

But even he had to give Hatter credit when it was do. The man was put together in a way that would make angels weep.

His face was flawless, the same as Time's, and his eyes. His eyes were like watching a sun rising for the first time, the way the lights caught the colors around it and made them shine in a way that they would never be able to do on their own.

And wasn't that like Hatter himself? Didn't he make people shine brighter than himself? Hare was a very lucky man.

And Dormouse was a very jealous boy. He'd never felt old enough to enjoy the relationships around him. He hated being trapped in this in-between state or boyhood and manhood. Couldn't his body make up his mind.

Fingers brushed through his hair, reminding him that his lover sat beside him. His lover with the all too knowing eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Time questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Dormouse smiled faintly and focused is attention on Time, "No, why?"

Time glanced at Hatter, "You've stared at him for a while now…" he trailed off, "am I suddenly less important now that he is head of the guards?"

Dormouse felt panic rise in his chest, "Never," he said, a little too loudly.

Hatter turned his head, a matching expression on his face. He mouthed something to Time, and Time shook his head.

Time shoulder's straightened. "I will take your word for it," he turned away, hurt and feeling less.

Dormouse cursed himself. Couldn't he get his mind together, for once?

* * *

EN: I can only imagine how that must suck. Being in love with some one's twin. Ugh, poor Dormy, and poor Time. A hint about Time, he's always felt lesser to Hatter, and dying at Hatter's hands only made it worse for him. My poor guy has some issues to work out with his brother! lol


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Be amazed, be very, very amazed. Hare decided to jump the gun and let me write about his private life. Hare hates having his relationship out there for the world to read. I mean, he is a minor character in both stories, so this was amazing. **

**I feel bad for him. For some reason I never thought about how he felt when Alice and Hatter bonded. Interesting response from him though, lol. **

**And yes, before you ask, this is a pretty good description of Hatter's personality. He really isn't a good person, though Alice sugar coats a lot of what he does. **

**Hmmm... I really want to write more of Hare's feelings down!**

--

Sugar coated Lies.

--

How many times had Hare turned this idea over inside his head?

How many times did he wonder if it was him Hatter was imagining as their lips pressed together, as hands began to wander.

And how many times did the name Alice begin to pass Hatter's lips before he caught himself.

Hare didn't fancy himself a jealous sort of person. God knew that Hatter was not the type of person you cling to. Hatter was the type of person who you did your best to keep alive because he might just decided that life wasn't worth living.

Hatter was the person who put a gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger, only to find the gun was empty. But there was no changing the fact that the gun had been in his mouth.

Hare sat in his favorite seat, his favorite book lying open on his lap. But his mind was far from favorable things.

He wondered if Hatter was coming home tonight, or whether Cheshire would arrive to tell him that the stupid ass had gotten himself killed.

Why did his heart break at the thought? It wasn't like he and Hatter had any sort of bond, hadn't Alice proven that when she bonded with him? There was no denying that there was something of Alice in Hatter's eyes now. And Hare could never help the jealous feeling that rose in his chest when he thought about it. He wanted to scream in frustration.

Hatter... there was no denying that Hatter had never really loved Hare. He loved the idea of loving Hare, but the act of loving... Hatter knew nothing about that.

He didn't know that flowers were sometimes nice, even if they were both male. He didn't know that sometimes... sometimes being wrapped in another persons arms was better than sex. He didn't know that just a soft kiss on the cheek could mean more than anything else in the world.

He didn't know how to be in love.

Hare wanted badly to talk to Hatter, to tell him all these things. But when they were alone and Hatter's eyes grew empty and distant, he couldn't speak. He couldn't speak because when no else was looking... Hatter was an empty shell.

A body that kept living because it was expected to live... no, that wasn't it was it. Hatter kept living because Alice loved him.

If there was a person that Hatter could love, it was Alice. But Alice was bonded to Cheshire in a way that could never be broken.

Hatter was shit out of luck.

Hare felt a smug smile fall over his lips. "That makes two of us."

--

EN: Awww, Hare just breaks my heart! Though personally? I think Hatter does love Hare… in his own little way. I'll try and write something for him soon.

Two updates in one day! What is the world coming to? I'll probably drop a couple more of these on ya before the day it through. Though Guitar Hero is calling me to play it! Lol.

Being bored is the best way to get anything done!


End file.
